


inamorato

by breeeliss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Brothels, F/M, Feeding Kink, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Job Interviews, Indulgent fic for the Halloween Season I have no plan for this, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Vampire!Allura, Vampire!Lance, Vampires, tags to be added as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/pseuds/breeeliss
Summary: “Humans crave the danger you represent. They come because they enjoy knowing that even the slightest mistake on your end could lead to their deaths. They ride the high of that risk. You exist to make real that risk.”Allura’s newest addition to her brothel proves to be a force far more bewitching than she could’ve ever imagined.Vampire Brothel AU





	inamorato

**Author's Note:**

> i totally forgot it was spooky season and i promised myself i'd write an allurance halloween fic. somehow it turned into a vampire brothel fic but hey we'll see where this goes

There was one more headshot sitting on Allura’s desk. 

She played with the edges of the 8x10 print while Romelle filled her wine glass for the fourth time that evening. “Would it be terrible of me to send him home and have him come back tomorrow?” 

Romelle wiped the edge of the glass before placing it in Allura’s hands. “He’s been patiently waiting in the hall for two hours. I think you should at least see him. He’s rather handsome, don’t you think?” 

“The last seven boys who came in here tonight were also rather handsome. That doesn’t necessarily mean he’ll be appropriate.” 

“Maybe not,” Romelle said. “But Keith personally referred this one. Said he’d be perfect. He’ll be put off if you didn’t at least humor him.” 

Allura raised her brow as she took a swig from her glass. “Keith never refers new employees.” 

Romelle winked. “Exactly. Must mean he’s special.” 

Allura snorted. Most of the young people who came in here looking for jobs all thought themselves rather special simply because they were beautiful. Meanwhile, Allura was forced to listen to every single one of them drone on and on about their many talents after long deciding that they would thoroughly ruin her business. 

Bad investments didn’t just lose her money, it threatened her very way of life. Only individuals with a very specific demeanor and personality were going to have a chance at impressing her, and after two days of interviews, she was starting to think a new hire was well without her reach. There was a very low likelihood that the remaining man sitting outside was going to be the one amongst dozens to dazzle her. 

“Did Coran do a background check on him like I asked?” 

Romelle promptly placed the crisp file on top of the headshot. “He didn’t find much on him. No arrests. No history of aggression. Not on any registries or hit lists. No credit card trail. Squeaky clean.” 

“And how was he when you lead him inside?” 

“Perfectly pleasant, in my opinion,” Romelle shrugged. “I didn’t think he was being inappropriate, and he only spoke to ask me how I was and to answer my questions. He was very sweet. And he has a lovely smile.” 

“Oh, and I suppose that means he’s hired?” 

“I only mean that I didn’t get a bad vibe off of him. Sometimes they like to hover or touch any part of me they can grab. Some even bring my wrist up to their noses. But I wouldn’t feel uncomfortable if you decided to leave me alone with him. That should count for something.” 

Allura tilted her head and stared at the door to her office. Their entire business depended on people like Romelle feeling at ease around her employees. Allura relied heavily on her opinion when interviewing new hires, and Romelle knew this. If Romelle insisted he was worth speaking to, then she supposed it would be rather childish to turn him away simply because she’d been bored silly for the past five hours and was dying to head home. 

She straightened her blazer and waved lazily towards the door. “Fine, fine, send him in. But the moment he stops impressing me, he leaves.” 

Romelle crossed the room, stuck her head into the hallway, and beckoned the stranger inside. 

The single photo Allura had did him absolutely no justice. The moment he walked into the room, she was taken aback by how striking his features were. Beautiful blue eyes, high cheekbones, and a strong jawline that flexed just before giving Allura a blinding smile. He was dressed sharply in pressed pants, a turtleneck, and a jacket as if he’d come for a proper job interview. She could tell that his slicked back hairstyle was not one he wore often, and the expensive cologne he was currently wearing was mixing with the scent of the cheap, everyday cologne that still clung to his skin. 

“Allura, right?” He held his hand out across the table. “Nice to meet you.” 

She grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. “Likewise. And your name is?” 

He turned her hand over and pressed a light kiss on her knuckles. Allura tried to convince herself that the slight jolt she felt at the contact was because he was objectively good looking and nothing more. “Lance. Just Lance.” 

Allura gestured to the seat across from her desk. “No surname?” 

“Not one I’m particularly attached to. I tend to change it whenever I move to a different city. McClain, Serrano, Ceballo, Moreno — they all blend together and I start to lose count.” 

“That’s very discreet of you.” 

“Well, I like my past to stay dead. No pun intended.” 

Allura smirked. “Very well then.” She folded her hands underneath her chin. “This is going to be very unlike any job interview you’ve ever been to. No previous experience is necessary and your outward appearance matters little in comparison to your answers to my questions. I expect full honesty from you. Something you consider to be a deterrent may very well be an asset to us here and vice versa. Am I understood?” 

Lance leaned comfortably back into the leather chair. “Sure thing.” 

Allura gestured to a dark wine bottle sitting on her desk. “Have you fed today?” 

“It’s been a few hours,” he admitted. “I could use a pick me up. I’m assuming that’s humane?” 

“Willingly given from one of my personal donors,” she promised as she plucked a glass from the cabinet behind her and filled it for him. “Do you not hunt?” 

Lance lifted his glass and cleanly downed half of it in one swallow. “I try to avoid it unless I’m in a tight spot. It draws attention and leaves a corpse behind. Not a great look. Besides, it’s less work to just go to a dispensary.” 

“This job is going to ask you to exhibit remarkable levels of self control,” Allura warned. “I need to be assured that if I put you in close quarters with a human you’re not going to lose your head.” 

“I’m like 300 years old,” Lance chuckled. “I don’t avoid hunting because I get squeamish. It’s just too much work. Trust me, I’m not gonna go crazy on anyone. Keith already warned me about what the job looks like.” 

“Are you two friends?” 

Lance rolled his eyes fondly. “Yeah. He’s a fucking prick but we go way back. We used to be neighbors back when we lived in LA about 30 years ago give or take. I mentioned I was in town and that I needed a job, so here I am.” 

“How much did he tell you?” 

“Just the basics. This is a brothel, I figured the particulars are pretty self explanatory.” 

“We aren’t just a brothel,” Allura explained. “You understand we cater exclusively to human clientele correct?” 

Lance nodded. “Humans come here to get off.” 

“It’s a lot more political than that,” Allura explained. She reached over to top off Lance’s glass. “Cabinet Regulated Dispensaries have long been criticized for being too exclusive and inaccessible. Simply put, there just isn’t enough blood to go around. Many are forced to hunt which exposes our community, riles up anti-vampiric factions, and gives hunters a trail to follow. I’m sure I don’t need to remind you of the casualties we’ve suffered during all of the hunter raids these past few decades.” 

Lance took a sip of his blood to avoid answering the question. The gravity of her statement had written itself across his face. 

“Brothels like this one exist to mitigate some of this turmoil. Yes, we cater to humans possessing a very unique vice, but we allow vampires to earn money and feed without the inconvenience of leaving a corpse behind. Our regular clientele eventually become trusted donors and provide us stores of blood that we can discreetly distribute to those of us who are unable to collect from regulated dispensaries. In many ways, you can consider this a charity organization.” 

“I appreciate this history lesson, but do you have a point?” 

Allura pursed her lips. “My point is that you’re not here simply for the money and the free food. You’re here to create an illusion. Humans crave the danger you represent. They don’t just allow vampires to feed off of them for the sexual advantages. They come because they enjoy knowing that even the slightest mistake on your end could lead to their deaths. They ride the high of that risk. You exist to make real that risk while ensuring their safety. Your ability to guarantee their safety ensures their trust, and ensuring their trust ensures our ability to use them as donors for the benefit of our community. That’s a very tall order that few vampires can satisfy.” 

“And the point of this is to judge whether I can satisfy it. Gotcha.” 

Allura smiled. “Are you planning for this to be your primary source of income?” 

“Probably not,” Lance admitted. “I’m used to working multiple jobs so I’ll probably fling myself into something else.” 

“I ask because I don’t want you to think of this as a career. In fact, I insist you don’t. You’ll come here for a short time, pay your bills, and move on to other things.” 

Lance bit his lip. “Your concern for me is adorable, but don’t worry. I’m not one of those little girls who takes a bus across the country to start a porn career. Not that desperate. I’m just here to look cute and make you some money.”

That made Allura laugh. “You’re a charmer, aren’t you?” 

Lance winked and leaned forward in his seat. “Is it that obvious?” 

“It rolls off of you in waves,” she remarked. “Which could be a good thing. It could also make you too cocky and overconfident to follow instruction. You’re not here to run buckwild, you’re here to be what I mold you to be. If I ask you to become a certain person within these walls, I need you to do that for me.” 

“Darling, at your fingertips, I’ll be whatever you want me to be.” 

Allura smiled as she traced the rim of her wine glass. “Be honest with me. You’re holding back because I’m interviewing you. If you met me in any other context, you’d be much more aggressive than you’re being now.” 

Lance licked his lips. “I’m never aggressive. But, yeah, I’d probably be dropping a line or two on you. You’re gorgeous.” 

“So they tell me,” Allura teased. “Do you often flirt with women?” 

“Women, men, people who don’t fall into either category. Doesn’t matter to me. It’s how I socialize. If I see something beautiful I can’t help but comment on it.” He did a very quick once over of Allura, short enough to not be rude but long enough to be intentional. 

“You know, flattery will only get you so far in life.” 

Lance laughed, and Allura saw a glint of his fangs in the dim lighting of her office. “With all due respect, Allura, flattery has gotten me quite literally  _ everywhere _ in life.” 

“But will it get you anywhere with  _ me?” _

“My track record says there’s a good chance it will, but I know better than to deprive a stunning women of a lengthy interrogation. Especially when I’m the subject.” 

“You enjoy interrogations?” 

Lance crossed his legs at the knee. “Nah. I just love talking about myself.” 

Allura spared a glance at Romelle who was watching the scene with amusement in her eyes. He was a flirt who thought very highly of himself, but he still managed to be likeable. Intelligent, no signs of awkwardness, and very clearly one who thrived in social situations. Certainly rough around the edges, but that was something easily fixed with a little bit of training and instruction. If he took to it well, she could see him being a very highly sought after employee. 

She stood from her chair and rounded her desk. “If you don’t mind, could you take your shirt and jacket off?” 

Lance tilted his head. “You want me shirtless?” 

“Most of your customers will expect sex to be part of the arrangement. To be blunt, I need to make sure you look good. Don’t be shy about it.” 

Lance didn’t seem bothered by the request. He shrugged out of his jacket, yanked his turtleneck over his head, and draped both across the chair. His hair had gotten mussed in the process, so he pushed it back and made a point to flex his biceps as he did so. Allura suppressed a laugh. A showboater, then. Clearly not insecure about his own body. Hopefully he wouldn’t be one to freeze up during a live audition, although she supposed she was getting ahead of herself now. 

Allura asked him to lift both of his arms, and tried her best to remain professional as she dragged her hands over the muscles of his chest. She was checking for scars, moles, tattoos, piercings, and any other form of unsightly marks that may disqualify him. But she was admittedly getting distracted by his lean and sturdy frame. Nowhere near as bulky as Keith or Shiro, but no less enticing. She hoped he didn’t notice her fingers lingering. 

She let her hands slide down his sides and across his abdominals. “Do you have sex often?”

Lance swallowed at the question, and she noted with delight that this was the first time since he’d been in her office that he looked affected. “Every once in a while. Just as much as the average person does, I guess.” 

Her hands curled over his shoulders — strong and broad — and across his outstretched arms. “With men, women, or both?” 

“Both,” he answered. “Moreso with women.” 

His collarbone stuck out beautifully against the richness of his tanned skin. She let her thumbs rub into the bone. “Any particular reason why?” 

“Just a preference. Women are more fun to please.” 

Allura let her nails curl into his skin and drag down gently until they scraped over his nipples. That got a response from him — a shiver and a quiet groan from the back of his throat that he tried his very hardest to suppress. “Do you have preferences in regards to appearance?” 

Lance’s eyes fluttered shut as she traced the edge of his belt. “Doesn’t everyone?” 

“I ask because you’ll be expected to have sex with people you may not personally find attractive. I need to know you’ll still be able to perform.” 

He looked straight into her eyes when he answered. “I’ve got a very overactive imagination. I’m sure I can manage.” 

Allura smirked and took two steps away from him. She quietly regarded him for a few seconds before nodding. “Could you take your pants off for me?” 

To Lance’s credit, his hands only shook for a moment as he undid his belt and laid it on Allura’s desk. He toed off his shoes and slipped out of his pants, but Allura had to urge him on when he stopped there. “Your underwear too if you don’t mind.” 

Lance huffed, finally sounding just a touch nervous. “Equipment check?”

Allura shrugged. “Humor me. I am investing in you after all.” 

He seemed to pick up on an air of intrigue coming from her, so he made a show of sliding his hand down the half hard bulge in his underwear and gripping gently. “Is there anything in particular you’re expecting to see?” 

“I just want an unobstructed view of you. There’s no need to get yourself hard.” 

“Trust me, I’m not trying.” 

Allura bit her lip. “Are you easily aroused then?” 

Lance chose not to answer, instead playing with the edges of his underwear before sliding them down his hips and letting them drop to the floor. He stepped out of them and stood with his chin up and his arms at his side. Allura noticed a slight tremble in his fingers, but for the most part he remained stoic and unabashed as he stood completely exposed before her. She nodded in approval and began to circle him. 

He truly was a sight. Allura wasn’t expecting him to be this beautiful. The muscles on his back flexed when her fingers made contact, and she dragged them across his shoulders, around his arm, and back to the front of his chest before trailing downwards. Her nails played with the wiry hairs sitting at the base of his cock, and she allowed herself one gentle stroke along his length before retreating. Lance was biting his lip hard enough for one of his fangs to puncture his bottom lip, and Allura couldn’t help from catching the drop of blood with her thumb and sucking it into her mouth to taste. Lance was transfixed by the action, but Allura’s attention was occupied by other things. 

“You have beautiful legs,” she complimented. “And a lovely cock. I don’t have many boys who are uncut.” 

Allura could see him twitching under the attention, and it delighted her that he could become so affected despite barely being touched. She stood behind him again, this time wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him against her. “Tell me,” she asked him, lips pressed against his shoulder blade. “When was the last time you drank from a human? A live one with warm, pumping blood?” 

Lance’s lip trembled and she pressed a kiss to his skin. “Years ago…” he breathed out. 

“You poor thing,” Allura lamented. “Would you like some now?” 

His head turned towards hers. “What?” 

Allura gestured to the back of the room. “Romelle. I’ll only need you for a moment.” 

Romelle nodded, already beginning to roll up her sleeve and clench her hand to expose the blue veins on her pale wrist. 

“What is this?” Lance asked. 

Allura shushed him and brought the hand that wasn’t wrapped around his waist down towards the base of his cock. “A small test of mine. I find it’s rather difficult for vampires to control how much blood they take from a human when they’re aroused. It’s too much stimulation, and many of them end up taking more blood than they should. I did mention that this job required a great deal of self control, did I not?” 

This was usually the part of the interview where Allura called in one of her employees to help her while she sat back and observed. But there was an inexplicable desire growing within her, urging her to touch this man herself. She tried to enforce a rule for herself and avoid becoming attached to anyone who worked underneath her. It was unprofessional and left room for possessiveness to grow and interfere with their ability to do what they were hired to do. But Allura couldn’t help it. At the very least, she wanted to be the one who touched him before everyone else. 

Lance hissed when her hand wrapped around him and squeezed. “Breathe,” she whispered. “Don’t lose yourself. If you do, you won’t be able to stop when blood is near.” 

He obediently inhaled through his nose and let out a long, keening sigh when she began to stroke him in earnest. It didn’t take her long to figure out what he liked — applying pressure near the head of his cock, sliding a thumb along his leaking slit, kissing along the pulse of his neck, and scratching her nails along his hip bones. She managed to coax him into full hardness, and soon he was hot and throbbing in her hand, clumsily thrusting into her strokes in order to get more stimulation. Allura chuckled in his ear and didn’t pick up her pace until Lance broke and let a moan slip past his lips. 

“There we are,” she praised. His precum was beading at the tip, so she spread it around with her thumb and smeared it down his shaft. The added lubrication made Lance curl his toes into the carpet and grab Allura’s hip for balance. He turned his head into the crook of her neck, and she could hear him panting against her skin. Occasionally she’d feel the wetness of his lips slide up and down her skin as if he were searching for the warmth of a vein to bite down on. When his tongue peeked out to lick a line up her neck, she squeezed the base of his cock in order to deter him, earning her a whimper in return. 

Allura tilted her head and beckoned Romelle over who held her wrist out in front of Lance’s face. Lance’s nose flared at the new smell and immediately locked his gaze onto the pumping veins displayed in front of him. 

“Be careful,” Allura warned him, her hand still working him. “Romelle is a human. So take only what’s necessary.” 

She saw the red in his eyes just before he lunged forward and closed his lips around Romelle’s wrist. Romelle winced as the puncture was made, but she closed her other hand around her arm to force the blood to flow quicker. 

Allura decided to be mean to him and jerk him with rough, tight strokes until he was openly moaning into Romelle’s wrist and letting a couple of drops of blood dribble out the corner of his mouth. She could feel his nails sharpening and digging into the flesh of her hip, and if she dared slow for just a brief moment he growled from deep within his chest and shoved his hips forward with frightening force. He looked positively feral, and Allura was practically grinning into his shoulder imagining what a sight he must be in the middle of a hunt — thrumming with desire and running on a mindless thirst for blood. 

She’d already decided to keep him long before he came and collapsed against her. 

His entire body tensed, shook, and finally melted as he spilled all over her hand and onto the floor, Allura’s name coming out muffled and fragmented as he kept feeding through his orgasm. 

Once the twitching of his body stopped, Lance took one last pull of blood before licking a line across Romelle’s wrist and closing the wound he created. Allura was about to help him back to his seat before he spun around and backed her into the wood paneled wall quicker than she could react. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head to the side so that he could leave bloodied, sloppy kisses along her jaw. Romelle made for the door to get help, but Allura shook her head and let Lance suck bruises in her skin as he came down from his high. 

Allura reached up to pet his hair. “There, there, darling,” she whispered. “I know, it’s been a while since you’ve had fresh blood, hasn’t it?” 

He answered with a whimper and rested his forehead against hers. The red flecks in his blue eyes were still visible, and his fangs hadn’t yet retracted back into his gums. Allura held up her hand, still covered in his cum. “Would you mind cleaning this up for me?” 

Lance didn’t hesitate, running his tongue over her fingers and lapping up every single drop. He made a show of groaning at the taste and keeping eye contact with her as he went, and Allura knew right then and there that he was a natural. Absolutely perfect without even trying. 

She cradled his face in her hands, pressing kisses to the apples of his cheeks. “How are you feeling Romelle?” she called out. 

Romelle was already wrapping a gauze around her wrist. “He took quite a bit, but I’m feeling fine. Just a little lightheaded.” 

“You have to be a little bit more careful,” Allura told him. “Don’t take too much. You don’t want to accidentally anger or kill someone.”

Lance was breathless when he answered. “Of course…” 

Allura smiled, licking up the last drop of blood that was stuck to his chin. “You did well. I’m very impressed. Do you think you can go ahead and get dressed now?” 

Lance nodded and reached for his discarded clothes while Allura walked back to her desk and pulled a business card from her purse. “Are you free Saturday evening?” 

“Uh,” Lance mumbled, head still reeling from the encounter. “I should be?” 

Allura scribbled a date and time on the back. “I’d like you to come in again. I’ll have someone show you around the suites, explain how things are done here, and bring you back to me so that I can see you in action.” 

“In action…” 

Allura rested her chin in her hand. “You’re undeniably ravishing, but I’d love to see how you have sex before you start seeing your own clients. There’s a difference between being a good lover and being a good performer. You need to be both. I’ll be the judge of whether or not you can handle that responsibility.”

Lance frowned. “So, does that mean I got the job…?” 

“You’re high in consideration,” Allura answered. “Keep doing what you did today and you shouldn’t have anything to worry about.” 

“And who am I going to be  _ performing _ with?” 

Allura lifted her chin. “With me, of course.” 

Lance’s eyes darkened as he slowly buckled his belt. “Is that so?” 

“It would be hard for me to judge your prowess without having a taste for it myself. But don’t worry,” Allura winked. “I’ll be gentle.” 

“That’s a shame. I may not want you to be.”

Allura grinned, holding the business card in between two fingers. “Careful, now. You don’t know me very well at all. You certainly don’t know what you’re asking for.” 

Lance finished putting on his shirt and his jacket and plucked the card of out her hands. He pressed a kiss to the corner before stuffing it into his back pocket. “Well, fingers crossed, you’ll be my boss soon. So I think it makes sense for the two of us to get to know each other a little better this weekend. I mean, it’s not like you know  _ me _ very well either.” 

Allura let her eyes wander up and down his body. “That much is incredibly apparent.” 

They stayed staring at each other for a few pregnant moments before Romelle broke the spell and opened the door to Allura’s office. “I’ll hand him all of the paperwork he needs on the way out,” she announced. “And I’ll also try to arrange some transportation for him this weekend so that he won’t arrive late. Would you like me to start preparing a suite for him?” 

“Absolutely,” Allura agreed. “And see if you can bring one of our photographers in on Saturday. Provided everything goes well, I want all brand new shots of him.” 

“Right away.” Romelle gestured into the hallway. “I’ll call a car to take you home, Lance. We’ll be in touch.” 

Alura waved at him as he exited the office. “It was lovely meeting you, Lance. I’ll see you soon?” 

He blew a kiss at her before disappearing down the hallway. “You can count on it.” 

She waited until the door shut behind them both before taking Lance’s original headshot and propping it up against her desk lamp. She shook the wine bottle and emptied the last of the blood into her glass while she appraised him, mind already reeling with all sorts of ideas about what clients he would see, what his suite would look like, what sorts of performances he could put on for some of their more loyal customers. Beauty like his lended itself to an entire universe of possibilities, and she simply couldn’t pass up the opportunity to personally take him under her wing and have a hand in every single step of his instruction. It was horrifically indulgent of her, but she wasn’t a person who was adverse to exceptions. 

From here on out, she was going to personally ensure that Lance remained one of her most prized investments. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at breeeliss.tumblr.com ;)


End file.
